


His Sins

by Melime



Category: Fringe, Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 The Sin Eater, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter Bishop didn't disappear when he was erased from his universe, he only ended up somewhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seus Pecados](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454929) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> Written right after the sixth episode of Sleepy Hollow, The Sin Eater, so before we knew all that thing about the Horseman of War. I've thought of not even posting this, but Lizzy convinced me so just forget everything that happened after that episode and pretend Henry was a nice guy.

The universe wasn’t found of paradoxes, and none was bigger than the one created by Walter Bishop and his family. Who could have predicted that the fate of two worlds would be so profoundly affected by people who simply wouldn’t allow their children to die? The rules that kept the universe in its place weren’t able to defeat familial love. If breaking the laws of physic was the price to keep Peter safe, Walter would pay. And he had paid again and again. 

 

However, the collective price wasn’t the only one to be paid. Every time there was also a personal sacrifice to be made, and this time the universe had shown all its irony and transformed him into the kind of anomaly that he had once sought to combat with his team. However, his team no longer existed, at least not in this parallel universe. He thought that if the paradox were too big, he would be erased, but he never imagined he would wake up in yet another universe.

 

He managed to withhold for years before seeking any of his old acquaintances, but no one would recognize him and there was another Walter in his place. No, it wasn’t his place, he had no place in this universe. And he didn’t even knew who or what he was. He was lost and alone, this was his punishment. 

 

There was still the matter of his new skill, which was the greatest proof that somewhere in the multiverses there was a sector of ironic punishment working at full speed. He would spend the rest of his days eating the sins of others and releasing all the weight from their souls, but no one would release him from his sins.

 

That is, until they appeared. The two sisters who were so determined to save someone they loved that they didn’t mind the risk of causing the end of the world. Saving a person was more important than stopping one of those creatures called demons and that he could scientifically explain if someone gave him a laboratory and an assistant, but he wouldn’t. He had abandoned the science that could do nothing for him now. There was no return, and he was still holding on to the past. Those two, Abbie and Jenny, were so strong and determined. How could he look at them and not see Olivia, Astrid and Etta? And that young man, Ichabod, that as himself didn’t belong to that world, but unlike him had a heart so pure that his greatest sin was not saving someone. How could he deny that it was Peter who he saw when looking at that young displaced man? Both ripped from their place, unable to give up on a woman in a dimension beyond their reach, so willing to give up their life to save the world even if it would create a hole that could not be filled in the lives of the people who loved them. 

 

That was why he had accepted to help, because in his head he was saving Peter. It was then that everything started to make sense. That was his purpose in that universe, that was why he was given that power so inconvenient that nearly destroyed him. It was as if his own son were reaching out through the barrier between universes and saving him of the madness again. His Peter, even though he was only in his memoirs, was still protecting him. He was a much better son than Walter deserved and was what he missed the most. 

 

But he also suffered the loss of Olivia, for long he regarded her as the daughter he never had, although she never accepted the call him father. And Astrid, she was dedicated as a youngest daughter, always taking care of him, making sure he would eat and get dressed, and repressing his indiscriminate use of drugs. She treated him as a senile father, and he loved her for her patience.

 

Even Etta, who he had already lost more than once when he left his home, was always in his thoughts. If alone the girl flourished and became a hero, largely responsible for the salvation of their universe, so he couldn’t imagine what she would become now that she had both parents at her side. Saviors of worlds, Olivia and Peter. Would they raise Etta to be what? He only hoped she was happy, it was what she deserved, what they all deserved. He hoped she could have the happy childhood that his actions robbed Olivia and Peter of. But what he wanted most was for his granddaughter not to have to blow up to save her family. No more sacrifices. He erased centuries of human history so that those who he loved wouldn’t need to suffer anymore. He wanted his great sacrifice to be the last. 

 

Had he now reached redemption? He was sure that his gift was given to him so that he could help those people. The words of the two girls reached him like a slap, because he was in the same situation that he had placed Olivia. He possessed a gift that could have destroyed his life and made so that he was only one able to save one person that would be essential for the salvation of his world. 

 

If he wasn’t already exhausted of that universe and of living a life that wasn’t truly his, he would have liked to assist in their mission. Those few moments where he could help them gave him a strong nostalgia for the time he spent in the Fringe division. Saving the world with a group of dedicated youngsters full of enthusiasm. He would have liked it, but he would have preferred to finally meet his end. 

 

He hoped that now could disappear, or at least be allowed to die, since he had lived decades in that world and showed no signs of aging. He had hoped to have already paid penance for his actions, but wasn’t so lucky. The universe wouldn’t be so merciful after all the chaos he had caused. 

 

He woke up in another world. His actions were useless, he was still stuck in that cycle of endless torture, and this universe also wasn’t his home, he could feel it. He had not yet been saved, and all he had left was to wait to find out what would be his new punishment. Discover what he could do to atone for his sins.


End file.
